Don't Stop the Music
by elleyou
Summary: Songfic! Scorpius and Rose have a magical night on their last New Years Eve at Hogwarts.


_**Don't Stop The Music**_ song by Rihanna, Story by LU

**Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music**

It's getting late

"Rose," my cousin Lily called to me, "Rose, hurry up! We're going to be late!"

"Geez, Lil, chill," I said calmly, as I brushed make-up onto my rather tan face as Lily popped in. She looked very pretty in a mattalic, low cut bronze dress and a bronze key necalace at her throat.

"You aren't even ready yet?" she asked incredulously.

"Nearly," I said, "Will you please grab my silver purse?"

Lily grabbed the little pouch and placed it on my boutique, looking me over. I was wearing a strapless, tea-green dress that was fitted at the torso and swung out elaborately. My crimpy, dark brown hair was done up in a loose bun and accented with bejeweled bobby pins. As she watched, I finished my make-up and then snatched a frilly lace garter from a drawer and slid it high onto my thigh. Lily raised her eyebrows.

"It's my last New Years Eve party," I said, "You never know what might happen."

**I'm making my way over to my favorite place**

Lily didn't comment as she swept down the stairs and met her date there. She didn't approve of my crush, but then again, no-one would, once it got out. If it ever did… I shuddered and picked up my handbag, following Lily out the door and down the stairs. She met her date in the common room and headed downstairs with him, I was one of the few seventh years who didn't have a date, so I descended by myself.

Thankfully, when I arrived, a smooth, upbeat song was playing. I found a few of my Gryffindor gal pals, Lily included, and started to dance.

**I gotta get my body moving  
Shake the stress away**

I knew how to dance. As I started bumping my hips and clapping my hands, I seemed to leave my stress behind me. I felt carefree, and just started getting loose. I was doing some moves no-one else knew, but I had practiced, so I was fairly sure I didn't look like an idiot. I was just shaking my bangs out of my eyes when I looked up and saw _him._

**I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way**

He looked hot, like, amazing.  
His dress robes were black, his blonde hair hanging adorably just above his grey eyes. His name? Scorpius Malfoy.

]**  
Possible candidate, yeah**

The Malfoy name didn't get much respect in my Gryffindor crowd, so Lils was the only one who knew I liked him. He really wasn't as bad as everyone said he was. He didn't like his parents, and their pure-blood mania, he was a rebel, much like that Sirius Black I had heard so much about. Part of the reason that he had caught my attention was that he was forbidden. My dad hated the Malfoys, and the first time I had seen him, my father had warned me against him. The crush had sprouted from there.

**  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here looking like you do**

So he was hot, a rebel, and forbidden. He was just my type.

I was staring at him dancing, when suddenly he glanced up and looked right at me. I blushed and looked down, tripping a little as I got back to my dancing.

**  
You make me staying over here impossible**

I peeked up to see if Scorpius was still dancing, but I didn't see him. Just then, I felt hands snake around me and clasp me tight just above my waist, and a silky voice whispered "hi," in my ear.

"Oh!" my breath whooshed out, and I whipped around. There was Scorpius, standing in front of me, in all his splendor.

I began to blush! I'd been dancing rather… questionably… and my instincts told me to bolt out of there, but something in his face rooted me to the spot.

**  
Baby, I'm a say your aura is incredible**

"Hi," I finally stammered. His beauty was really throwing me off, I must be mentally incompetent.

"I couldn't help but notice that you are an awfully good dancer," he said smoothly, sliding his hands ever so slightly down my waist as a slow song began. I cautiously put my arms up to his neck and blushed even deeper.

"Thanks," I said, "you're not bad yourself." He smiled, leading us in gentle circles. We continued to dance until the song ended and he broke apart from me.

**  
If you don't have to go, don't**

"Don't go," I asked, blushing once more when I realized I'd said it out loud. Scorpius turned back to me.

"Okay," he smiled.****

Do you know what you started?

"Could I have another dance?" he asked, beginning to dance differently at the more sexual, upbeat song now playing. I grinned.

"If you can keep up."

**  
I just came here to party**

I smiled and started dancing faster and faster. I couldn't believe he was here, dancing with me now. I was glad I had come, I wondered if he felt the same about me as I did with him, or if he just saw me as a good dancer. I decided to expirement, to gauge his reaction.

**  
But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty**

We had been facing each other, but I slowly revolved around until we were facing the same direction. Then, ever so slowly, I backed into him, maching his movements, until we were chest to back, fitting together perfectly, my head tucked under his chin. Our rhythmic movements were identical. I noticed others beginning to watch, but I didn't care. All that existed were Scorpius and me.

**  
Your hands around my waist**

Scorpius seemed pleased by this new tactic, so I assumed he at least liked me a little.

Scorpius then put his hands on my waist, I bent my arms, backward, draping them around his neck, and we kept dancing.

As the song continued, he began tracing his hands up and down the sides of my body, sending delighted, naughty shivers up my spine.

**  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face**

Unexpectedly, he grabbed my hands and spun me around as another slow song began. I looked up into his beautiful eyes, and found them staring into mine. I saw love in his deep grey eyes, and lust.

I wondered what he saw in mine.

"Rose," he asked.

"Yeah?"

"I've been meaning to tell you something for awhile," he began, "I really like you."

"I like you too," I said, breathlessly.

"Go out with me?" he asked.

"As if you needed to ask," I said, "I'm yours."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me gently on the lips. I leaned closer to him.****

I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play

We kept dancing through the slow song. I was so happy to be going out with Scorpius. I didn't want this night to end.**  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music**

We just kept rockin, getting dirtier and dirtier as the night progressed.

**  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play**

I was having quite a lot of fun, dancing here with Rose. I never dreamed she'd like me, but now we were going out. I'm going out with the hottest girl in seventh year! I wanted this night to be special…

**I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music**

Rose and I were setting quite an example with our dirty dancing. I could already see a few couples trying to mimic us, but it didn't seem to be working out too well. I smiled, as we thew them all off by dancing a few very intricate moves. I caught her in my arm, dipped her, and looked into her eyes, then made out with her. There were several whistles.****

Baby are you ready cause it's getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?

"Let's get outta here," I said.

"Right behind you," she answered. We headed to my empty dormitory, holding hands.

**  
What goes on between us no-one has to know  
This is a private show**

We collapsed on the sofa and started making out. She fiddled with my over robe and brought it off me with my hat. I kissed her tenderly, but soon eagerness won over me, and I couldn't get close enough to Rose.

She tugged off my tie, began unbuttoning my shirt. She moaned into my kiss as I slid my hand up above the crook of her knee. She spooned herself around me, as my hand ventured into the unknown. My fingers suged with electricity as I met with something all lacy: a garter. I slid it down her leg and wrapped it around my wrist as she slipped off my shirt.

Then I put my arm back around her waist and moved my lips to sweep across her chin and back and said****

"Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face"

She began to kiss me up and down my collar bone, and I began to murmur,****

"I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music"

I lifted her skirt.

She unbuttoned my pants.****

Please don't stop the music

Just here.

Just now.

Just me and Rose.

**Please don't stop the music**

I wanted to be like this forever.

**Please don't stop the music**

Always, I wanted it to be like this. Just how it is now. Forever. Nothing between us, fused tighter than two sheets of welded metal. We were one.

**Please don't stop the music**

I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

As she wrapped her feet around me and I nibbled at her ear, she sighed and said,**  
"Please don't stop the music music music"**

_**A/N:**_

_**Happy new year! R&R to start the new year off right!**_


End file.
